mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields - Parte 21
Ae :D Red Fields voltando com a penúltima Parte de WaxingCrescent (what?). E eu quero agradecer mais uma vez, o apoio de todos vocês e o feedback imenso que vocês deixaram na Parte 20. Muito obrigado mesmo, pessoal. De coração. Amo vocês. =D thumb|300px|DaybreakAntes de começar a Parte 21, tenho que falar desses dois um pouco. Daybreak é a mãe de Nightstrike. Na Parte 20, foi revelado que ela é a irmã mais velha da Queen Dusky. Daybreak foi deixada na dimensão de Red Fields, depois que sua mãe se sentiu ameaçada pelo King IronWall que desgostava dela quando era bebê. Daybreak tem 37 anos. Essa arte foi feita pela Sarah. Muito obrigado Sarah, ficou demais. =D thumb|300px|PleiadesE esse aqui é o irmão chato da Nightstrike. Pleiades fez 12 anos recentemente. Ele gosta de pegar na pata de Nightstrike, amolando-a por causa de suas amigas, alegando que elas são esquisitas. Recentemente, Pleiades conheceu Dawn Flourish, a irmã de Shockwave, no qual teve um interesse pela pequena pônei terrestre. Sua cutie mark é a constelação de plêiades. Essa arte também foi feita pela Sarah. Muito obrigado novamente. Também ficou muito legal. =) Agora! Vambora com a Parte 21: Intro / Order Powers / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 Nightstrike Rumo ao Reino de Aurora Dimensão Ômega. White Plains - Província do Reino de Aurora. 10:30 AM. Queen Dusky, Nightstrike, Hydra, Javelin, Blizzard e Shockwave atravessam o portal dimensional criado por Dusky. Elas chegam em uma planície com uma vegetação alta que tem uma trilha até o Reino da Queen Aurora. Queen Dusky: Muito bem! Aqui estamos! Vocês só tem 45 minutos para ficar em meu mundo. Então vamos andando. Elas começam a caminhar na direção do Reino de Aurora. Nightstrike: Mas por que? Queen Dusky: Esse portal ficará aberto apenas nesse prazo de tempo. Ele estava programado para durar mais de uma hora. Mas seu tempo encurtou quando mandei a Aurora de volta para cá. Javelin: Não seria mais fácil se nós resolvêssemos essa treta primeiro e depois criar um portal para nós vazarmos daqui? Queen Dusky: Sim, seria! Mas eu sempre estive contando com algo bastante peculiar. Nightstrike: E o que seria? Queen Dusky: Que eu não sobreviva à essa batalha. As outras se assustam. Queen Dusky: E se eu não sobreviver, não terá ninguém para abrir um portal comum de volta para a dimensão de vocês. Então esse portal ficará aberto por quarenta e cinco minutos. Javelin: É! Faz sentido! Enquanto isso. No Reino de Aurora. Na sala do trono, Queen Aurora está reunida com três guardas reais. Queen Aurora: *brava* Maldita Dusky! Ela tinha tudo planejado. Royal Guard #1: Qual será o nosso próximo passo, minha Rainha? Queen Aurora: Dusky fez isso para ganhar tempo e se posicionar. Ela vai colocar a Nightstrike e as outras contra mim. E elas vão vir até aqui. Royal Guard #2: Devemos reforçar a segurança do castelo? Queen Aurora: Sim! Preparem os lanceiros, os arqueiros e os escudeiros. Quero que acabem com a Dusky, Nightstrike ou qualquer outro que se aproximar. Royal Guard #1 / #2 / #3: Sim, minha Rainha! Queen Aurora: Só recuperei 10 Order Powers. E aqueles que achei que já pertenciam à mim, agora estão com a Dusky. Royal Guard #1: Desculpe, minha Rainha! Mas Dusky está apenas com cinco. Onde está o outro? Queen Aurora: *sorri* O que? Você ainda não deu boas vindas para a nossa visitante? Os guardas reais ficam confusos. Queen Aurora aponta para o fundo da sala onde tinha um pilar. Queen Aurora: Pode sair daí, usuária do Poison Power. Snake Fang, que estava escondida desde então, sai de trás do pilar. Os guardas reais apontam suas lanças para Snake Fang e ficam em posição de ataque. Queen Aurora: O que nós temos aqui?! Uma dos lacaios da Dusky. Snake Fang: *sorri* Me poupe disso! Jamais servi à Dusky. Tudo que eu quero, é me apoderar dos Orders Powers. Queen Aurora: Criança ingênua! Você é muito tola. Snake Fang: Vamos ver quem é tola! Quando eu arrancar os Order Powers de você. Snake Fang se posiciona para atacar. Royal Guard #1: Você jamais chegará perto de nossa Rainha. Queen Aurora vira para seus guardas. Queen Aurora: Tudo bem! Deixa ela me atacar! Ela logo vai perceber que não se deve subestimar o poder da Queen Aurora, filha do King IronWall. Então os Guardas Reais se afastam. Queen Aurora: Pode vir! Snake Fang sai correndo na direção de Aurora. Ela pula. Snake Fang: POISON BLADE! Snake Fang cria uma lâmina envenenada e ataca Aurora. Queen Aurora: *sorri* É muito tola mesmo! LIGHT SHIELD! Aurora cria seu escudo e bloqueia o ataque de Snake Fang. Snake Fang: POISON SMOKE! Snake Fang começa a assoprar uma fumaça venenosa e roxeada contra Aurora. Queen Aurora: *surpresa* Mas o quê? Snake Fang: *sorri* Você achava que eu ia atacar indiscretamente sem ter uma carta na manga? Uma pequena quantidade de veneno que você inalar, vai ser suficiente para ficar paralisada. Queen Aurora perde o controle do Light Shield e se abaixa. Queen Aurora: Oh! Você me pegou! Os Guardas Reais se preocupam. Royal Guard #3: Queen Aurora!! Snake Fang: Essa foi muito fá... Queen Aurora: LIGHT BLAST! Aurora usa seu ataque em Snake Fang que é lançada para trás, ela cai e bate as costas no chão. Com a queda, ela cospe um pouco de saliva. Snake Fang: *sentindo dores* Imp-impossível! Não era...p-para você se m-mover! Queen Aurora: *sorri* Você é habilidosa e ágil. Porém é muito fraca. Você acha que uma habilidade de baixo nível de um Order maligno fosse funcionar comigo? Você precisa estudar sobre a história de guerras de meu mundo. Snake Fang tenta se levantar, mas não consegue. Snake Fang: Droga! Acho que fraturei a coluna vertebral. Queen Aurora começa a caminhar na direção de Snake Fang. Queen Aurora: Na verdade, é tarde demais para você estudar a história de meu mundo, porque você vai morrer agora. Snake Fang fica preocupada. Queen Aurora: Agora eu vou te mostrar uma habilidade de alto nível, de um Order Power. Uma habilidade que pode matar alguém com apenas um golpe. LIGHT DEATH SPARKLE. Queen Aurora concentra sua energia e cria uma centelha e dispara contra Snake Fang. Snake Fang olha o ataque de Aurora se aproximar. Ela derrama uma lágrima. A centelha acerta na testa de Snake Fang. (nota: Light Death Sparkle é uma centelha que, quando disparada e acertada no oponente, faz todas as funções de seu corpo serem interrompidas: Cérebro, coração, etc. Causando uma morte instantânea.) Snake Fang é morta e o Poison Power deixa seu corpo, em forma de uma aura verde. Queen Aurora usa seu poder para prender o Poison Power, antes dele escapar e o sela na sua mandala. Na mandala, o Poison Power toma a forma de uma esfera esverdeada. De volta à Queen Dusky e ao quinteto. Elas ainda estão caminhando na direção do castelo, mas Blizzard sente algo e para. Nightstrike: Ei Blizzard. O que foi? Blizzard: Senti algo apertando meu coração. Hydra: Blizzard! Não temos tempo para ficar parando! Blizzard: Eu sei! Desculpem-me! Mas estou preocupada com a Snake Fang. Queen Dusky: Sinto dizer isso! Mas a Aurora acabou de tomar posse do Poison Power. O quinteto se assusta. Blizzard: Então a Snake Fang já está...?! Queen Dusky: Provavelmente! Shockwave: Estranho você se preocupar tanto assim com ela? Dias atrás você odiava ela com todas as forças. Blizzard: O que Snake fez comigo é imperdoável! Mas convivendo com vocês, eu pude perceber o tão valoroso que é o sentimento da amizade. Por isso, eu acredito que até a Snake Fang, um dia, poderia perceber isso também. Nightstrike: Não se preocupe, vamos fazer o possível para salvá-la. Elas continuam caminhando. Invasão Pouco depois, Nightstrike vira para a Queen Dusky. Nightstrike: Queen Dusky. Queen Dusky: Sim. Nightstrike: Os Order Powers são grandes massas de poder. Como que você e a Aurora se tornaram as herdeiras de algo tão poderoso? Queen Dusky: Não se sabe como eles foram criados e quem foi seu criador. Existem várias teorias, mas nenhuma comprova exatamente a origem deles. Eles foram encontrados no antigo Templo de Bakchos e foram trazidos pelos xamãs do Templo até a posse do King IronWall, porque eles acreditavam que o Rei seria capaz de dar um fim na Guerra dos Nove Reinos e finalmente trazer a paz para meu mundo. Porém, o Rei usufruiu dos Order Powers para ter vantagem própria na guerra. Teve o momento que ele ordenou um ataque ao Templo de Bakchos, no qual foi destruído e os xamãs, responsáveis por presentear o King IronWall com os Order Powers, foram mortos. Nightstrike: Nossa!...Aurora me disse que ela era a herdeira dos Order Powers benignos e você dos malignos. Por que? Sendo que ela é a Rainha má disso tudo e você é a Rainha bondosa. Queen Dusky: Isso foi por causa do testamento do King IronWall. Ele acreditava que o casamento com a mãe da Aurora foi o momento de bênção na sua vida, onde as coisas iam bem. E o casamento com minha mãe, foi o momento de maldição. Então ele considerou isso na hora de escolher as heranças das filhas. Nightstrike: Entendi! Queen Dusky: Mas eu não sou bondosa! Eu já fiz várias maldades. Principalmente com vocês. Javelin: *emburrada* Verdade! Como manipular a mente do Depth Charge! Queen Dusky: Isso foi algo feito pelo Blindside, mas eu acabei permitindo! E lhe peço desculpas por manipular a mente de seu namorado, Javelin. Javelin: *assusta* O que? Ele não é meu namorado! Hydra: É sim! Você ama ele! Javelin: *com raiva* Não é! E para de tagarelar isso! Já te falhei trilhões de vezes que não sou apaixonada por ele. Hydra: *sorrindo* Ah é? E aquele dia que você estava fazendo um desenho na aula do Professor Bhaskara. Você disse que estava fazendo um desenho de um sonho que você teve. Eu vi que o desenho era de você e o Depth Charge se beijando. Javelin: *com vergonha e com raiva* Não era não! Eu estava desenhando a Adhara do True Fury, que de tanto você fazer eu assistir, eu acabei gostando. Hydra: *sorrindo* Hihi! Mentirosa! Javelin começa a correr atrás de Hydra. Javelin: Volta aqui sua...! Queria te enforcar com um cachecol. Nightstrike vira para Hydra, Javelin e Shockwave. Nightstrike: Isso me lembra uma coisa, garotas! Shockwave: O que? Nightstrike: Queria pedir desculpa para vocês! Hydra: Pelo quê? (nota: Nesse momento, Javelin está dando uma gravata em Hydra.) Nightstrike: Aquela vez, vocês estavam certas e eu errada. As três ficam confusas. Nightstrike: *chateada* Vocês queriam se rebelar contra a Aurora, se juntando à Queen Dusky, mas eu defendi ela. Eu mal sabia que essa era coisa certa a ser feita. Shockwave: *sorri* Ah! Tudo bem! Hydra: *sorrindo* Sem problemas, Night! Javelin: *séria* Que isso não aconteça de novo! Nightstrike: *assusta* O quê? Javelin: *sorri* É zoeira! Lógico que está tudo bem. Nightstrike sorri. Queen Dusky observa o momento e também sorri. Pouco depois, elas avistam o castelo de Aurora. Queen Dusky: Bom! Lá está! Nightstrike: O que nós devemos fazer? Queen Dusky: É mais do que provável que a guarda foi reforçada. Mas eu tenho um plano. Eu posso teletransportar nós seis para dentro do castelo. Com isso, vamos fazer um ataque surpresa. Javelin: Isso vai ser dahora! Queen Dusky: Quando estivermos dentro, usem suas habilidades primárias para derrubar o máximo de guardas possíveis. Não precisaremos de muito para derrotá-los. Nightstrike: Muito bem! Então vamos! Queen Dusky: Vou concentrar um pouco de energia! Estão prontas? As cinco fazem gestos positivos com a cabeça. Mas não conseguem esconder a tensão. Dusky começa a se concentrar e uma esfera de energia envolvem todas. Queen Dusky: OK! A esfera, com as seis, desaparece e ressurge no pátio central do castelo. Os guardas se assustam. Queen Dusky: Agora! Ataquem! Nightstrike: SHADOW BOLT! Blizzard: ICE SPIKE! Javelin: BREEZE! Shockwave: THORN! Hydra: SPARKS! Dusky mais as cinco usam suas habilidades para incapacitar vários dos guardas. Porém, logo surge um pequeno exército surpresa e cercam elas. Commander Garlic Teeth: Olha só! Dusky está de volta à sua casa! Queen Dusky: Garlic Teeth! Achei que tinha te matado na última vez! Commander Garlic Teeth: *sorri* Que nada! Você só me arrancou o olho esquerdo, um pedaço da orelha e me deixou com algumas cicatrizes. Mas estou aqui, mais vivo do que nunca. Nightstrike vira para Dusky. Nightstrike: Agora fomos encurraladas. O que vamos fazer? Blizzard: Nós fizemos alguns treinamentos contra emboscadas. Shockwave: Mas se nós fôssemos encurraladas pelo Razorback e pela Black Emerald. Não por um exército. Hydra: Saudades do Razorback! Javelin: Tem como usar outro teletransporte desses? Queen Dusky: Não, vou demorar para poder usar outro desse nível. Javelin: Mas pode usar um menor? Queen Dusky: Só se for para uma de vocês. Javelin: Perfeito! Nightstrike: O que quer dizer, Javelin? Javelin: Você e a Queen Dusky! Devem ir atrás da Aurora, enquanto Blizzard, Hydra, Shockwave e eu arrebentamos com esses caras. Nightstrike: *chateada* Mas... Javelin: *se enfurece* Pô Nightstrike! Por favor, chega disso! Não vem mais com essa de que nós vamos correr perigo. Nós também somos fortes e podemos nos cuidar. Aliás, o perigo maior, serão o de vocês! Blizzard: Ela tem razão, Nightstrike! Podemos derrotá-los. Nightstrike olha para Queen Dusky. E Dusky faz um gesto positivo. Nightstrike: Tudo bem então! Podemos ir, Queen Dusky? Queen Dusky: Não poderei entrar direto na sala do trono, porque ela é protegida contra teletransportes. Mas vamos teletransportar direto na porta...Pronta? Nightstrike: Sim! Queen Dusky concentra um pouco de energia e uma esfera cobre ela e Nightstrike. Então elas somem. Commander Garlic Teeth: *assusta* O que? Maldita Dusky! Javelin vira para ele. Javelin: *sorri* Pode esfriar o cabeção, seu bobão! Sua treta é com nós quatro. Pode vir! Javelin balança sua pata, chamando eles para a luta. Commander Garlic Teeth: ATACAR!!! Vários soldados vão para cima das quatro pôneis. Queen Dusky e Nightstrike são teletransportadas para a porta da sala do trono da Queen Aurora. Queen Dusky: Ok! Vamos estourar essa porta! Nightstrike: Deixa comigo! REBUKE! Nightstrike usa sua habilidade para destruir a porta. As duas entram. Queen Aurora está sentada em seu trono e os três guardas reais então posicionados em sua frente. Queen Aurora: Dusky! Nightstrike! Estava esperando por vocês. Nightstrike: *brava* Aurora!!! Onde está a Snake Fang? Queen Aurora: Oh! Você está interessada nela?...Ali está! Queen Aurora aponta para a parede lateral, onde o corpo de Snake Fang está pendurada por uma corda, amarrada em suas patas dianteiras. Nightstrike: *assustada* O que você fez? Queen Aurora: *sorri* Essa tolinha achou que podia me derrotar e me atacou. Então eu tirei sua vida. Nightstrike: *chocada* Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!! Queen Aurora: *séria* Esse é o meu Reino. O Reino de Queen Aurora. O Reino que herdou as vontades do meu pai, o King IronWall. E as vontades de meu pai, eram que todos aqueles que são inimigos, devem ser mortos e humilhados. E vocês duas serão as próximas a morrer. Queen Dusky: Você e nosso pai me enoja. Batalha das duas Rainhas Queen Dusky vira para Nightstrike. Queen Dusky: Nightstrike! Cuide desses três guardas reais. Eu vou acabar com a Aurora. Nightstrike: Certo! Irei derrotá-los logo e te ajudar. Queen Aurora se levanta de seu trono. Queen Aurora: Dusky, Dusky! Eu vou adorar mais uma batalha com você! E Nightstrike, não vai ser tão simples assim para você derrotá-los. Os guardas reais levantam suas patas dianteiras direitas. Uma esfera de água se forma na pata de um, uma esfera de terra na pata do segundo e uma esfera elétrica na pata do terceiro. Nightstrike: *surpresa* Order Powers! Os guardas sorriem. Nightstrike se enfurece. Nightstrike: SHADOW BLAST! Nightstrike usa sua habilidade para atacar os três guardas ao mesmo tempo. E acerta eles. Queen Dusky: Muito bem, Nightstrike. Isso me dá uma brecha para atacar a Aurora! Dusky começa a correr na direção de Aurora, concentra um pouco de poder em seu chifre e ataca ela. Queen Aurora: Muito simples. LIGHT SHIELD! Aurora cria seu escudo de defesa. Dusky usa sua habilidade para cancelar o escudo. E seu primeiro ataque acerta Aurora. Queen Aurora: *sorri* Isso nem fez cócegas! Como pretende lutar comigo sem um Order Power? Devia ter pegado o Shadow Power de volta para você. Assim você teria, pelo menos, 5% de chance de me derrotar. Queen Dusky: Cala essa boca! Vou fazer de tudo para te derrotar. DARK SUNSET! Queen Dusky concentra uma grande quantidade de poder. Queen Aurora: Já vai usar um ataque desse porte comigo? Queen Dusky: Sim! E seu Light Shield não pode te salvar. Dusky dispara seu ataque contra Aurora. O ataque destrói um pouco do cenário, incluindo o trono de Aurora, levantando muita poeira. Queen Dusky: *sorri* Te peguei! Quando a poeira abaixa, Aurora não está no local. Queen Dusky: *surpresa* Para onde ela foi? Queen Aurora: Olhe para cima! Dusky olha para cima e vê Aurora levitando. Queen Dusky: *assustada* O que? Como? Você não sabe levitar naturalmente. Queen Aurora: *sorri* Dusky, sua tola! Você achava que era só você que podia aprender habilidades proibidas? Engano seu. LIGHT BLAST! Aurora ataca Dusky que usa sua habilidade para anular o ataque. Queen Aurora: REBUKE! Aurora ataca novamente e Dusky anula esse novo ataque. Queen Aurora: LIGHT PRISON! Aurora usa sua habilidade para tentar prender Dusky, mas ela anula mais essa habilidade. Dusky começa a ficar cansada. Queen Aurora: Já está se cansando? Quando não se tem um Order Power para te auxiliar, essas habilidades de alto nível acabam consumindo sua energia vital rapidamente. Queen Dusky: *brava* Cala a boca! Dusky fecha os olhos e começa a se concentrar novamente e rapidamente. Queen Dusky: *pensando* Agora eu vou usar todo meu poder! Se eu falhar, eu vou morrer! Então será com você, Nightstrike! Dusky abre os olhos. Queen Dusky: CLAWS FROM UNDERWORLD! Então, umas garras escuras surgem em volta de Aurora e começa a prendê-la. Queen Aurora: *assusta* O que? Nunca vi isso antes! Queen Dusky: Agora você está presa! E não tem como escapar disso! DARK SUNSET! Dusky concentra sua energia no máximo e dispara contra Aurora. Queen Dusky: Com esse Dark Sunset reforçado, você está acabada. O ataque de Dusky acerta a Aurora em cheio, ela cai no chão. Dusky fica ofegante. Queen Dusky: Acabou...Aurora! Porém, Aurora se levanta e mostra que ela não levou nenhum dano. Queen Dusky: *assustada* O-o que? Não é possível!!! Queen Aurora: *sorri* Já acabou, Dusky? Queen Dusky: Como? Não tinha como você ter escapado dessa combinação. Queen Aurora: Simples! Eu usei a única habilidade que você nunca dominou do Shadow Power. Queen Dusky: *chocada* Não me diga que você usou o...Spirit of Life! Queen Aurora: Tenho que admitir. Mesmo sem o Shadow Power, você é bastante poderosa. Já que fui obrigada a usar isso. (nota: Spirit of Life é uma habilidade do nível máximo do Light Power e do Shadow Power. Ela se consiste em uma aura espiritual que cobre o corpo do usuário. Quando o usuário recebe um dano letal, a aura espiritual é destruída e o usuário continua vivendo normalmente. Essa habilidade demora muito tempo para poder ser usada novamente.) Queen Dusky: *preocupada* Droga! Queen Aurora: Acho que você usou muito poder. Vamos fazer um teste! LIGHT BOLT! Aurora usa sua habilidade inicial e acerta em Dusky. Queen Aurora: Oh! Você não anulou ou se esquivou! Vamos ver novamente! REBUKE! Aurora usa sua nova habilidade e também acerta em Dusky, Dusky cai com a força desse ataque, mas ela se levanta. Queen Aurora: *sorri* Você já está incapacitada! Que tal mais?! LIGHT BLAST! Aurora usa sua nova habilidade que acerta Dusky e ela cai novamente. Nightstrike, que estava lutando contra os guardas reais, repara em Dusky sendo atingida. Nightstrike: *preocupada* Queen Dusky?! Queen Aurora: Sabe, Dusky! Se você não tivesse se rebelado contra mim, nós podíamos ser a dupla de irmãs governantes dos nove reinos. Mas você decidiu fugir, criar seu próprio império medíocre e entrar em guerra contra mim. Então eu te dou sua última chance. Se junte à mim, irmã. Queen Dusky: *ferida* Eu...jamais vou me...juntar à você e...seguir as vontades...de nosso pai. Ele...matou a minha...mãe! Prefiro...morrer! Queen Aurora: Tudo bem então! E é isso que vai acontecer com você. E dessa vez, você não vai fugir. LIGHT DEATH SPARKLE! Aurora cria sua centelha da morte e dispara contra Dusky. Nightstrike vê a situação. Ela consegue uma brecha e corre na direção de Dusky. Nightstrike: Queen Dusky!! Não!!! Queen Dusky: TWILIGHT DIMENSION! Dusky usa sua habilidade que leva ela e Nightstrike para outro local. Essa local é todo negro. Nightstrike: *confusa* Onde estamos? Queen Dusky: Esse é o Twilight Dimension, é semelhante ao Sunshine Dimension da Aurora. (nota: O Sunshine Dimension foi usado pela Queen Aurora, para salvar as Amazonas na Parte 18.) Nightstrike: *alegre* Perfeito! Agora podemos ir para outro lugar e nos posicionar. Queen Dusky: Não! Eu não tenho forças para irmos para outro local. Nightstrike: *preocupada* O quê? Queen Dusky: Eu gastei muita energia. Quando voltarmos, o Light Death Sparkle vai me acertar e eu vou morrer. Nightstrike: *assustada* Não mesmo! Eu vou usar o Rebuke para te curar, então você vai... Queen Dusky: Esquece! Nessa dimensão, só eu posso usar minhas habilidades! Nightstrike: *querendo chorar* Então extraia o Shadow Power de mim e use o Rebuke em si mesma. Aí você terá energia para fugirmos. Queen Dusky: *sorri* Eu não tenho forças para isso! Nightstrike: *em lágrimas* Então por que viemos para esse local? Queen Dusky: *sorrindo* Eu quero te dar alguns presentes! Nightstrike: ... Queen Dusky: Essa é a última coisa que poderei fazer. Queen Dusky começa a concentrar o resto de sua energia e cria uma pequena aura. A aura vai na direção e entra na mente de Nightstrike. Nightstrike: O que é isso? Queen Dusky: Eu te dei todas minhas habilidades! Nightstrike fica surpresa. Queen Dusky: Agora você será capaz de extrair e implantar Order Powers, anular as habilidades deles, teletransportar, levitar, usar o Twilight Dimension, o Dark Sunset, o Claws from Underworld e mais outras habilidades. Você só não será capaz de abrir portais para as outras dimensões, porque isso requer um treinamento árduo e especial. Nightstrike: *chorando* Queen D-dusky! Queen Dusky: Por favor, peço que me perdoe por ter te envolvido nisso tudo. Sei que fui uma péssima pônei para você e suas amigas, e acima de tudo, fui uma péssima tia para você. Lamento não poder conhecer minha irmã e meu sobrinho. Mas eu acredito que vocês vão ficar bem. Nightstrike: Não! Não tem que se desculpar! Eu entendo muito bem. Queen Dusky: Só te peço uma última coisa! Derrote Aurora e leve as Mandalas e os Order Powers com você! Nightstrike enxuga as lágrimas. Nightstrike: Pode deixar! Queen Dusky: Eu já ia me esquecendo. Isso é para você! Dusky entrega uma pequena joia roxa para Nightstrike. Nightstrike: O que é isso? Queen Dusky: Essa é uma Dimensional Jewel. Ela pertencia à minha mãe. Nightstrike: O que ela faz? Queen Dusky: Não sei ao certo. Mas minha mãe conseguiu essa joia no momento que ela voltou de sua dimensão, quando ela levou a Daybreak para seu mundo. Nightstrike: *querendo chorar novamente* Tudo bem! Eu agradeço por tudo isso. Queen Dusky: Eu que agradeço. Você é incrível, Nightstrike. Espero que você cresça e se torne uma unicórnio adulta, formidável e poderosa. E que tenha muitos amigos. Nightstrike: *triste* Queen Dusky!! Queen Dusky: Chegou a minha hora. Vou perder o controle do Twilight Dimension. A habilidade de Dusky se encerra e as duas voltam para seus locais de antes. (nota: Vale lembrar que o Twilight Dimension também só durou um segundo no tempo real.) O Light Death Sparkle de Aurora acerta a mente de Dusky. Queen Aurora: Acabou, Dusky! Nightstrike vem correndo. Nightstrike: *gritando* QUEEN DUSKY!!!! Queen Dusky cai, sem vida. Nightstrike se aproxima e abraça o corpo de Dusky. Nightstrike: *chorando* Não Dusky! Acorde, por favor! Queen Aurora: Ela está morta, Nightstrike! E você é a próxima. Nightstrike se enfurece. E uma aura roxa começa a cobrir seu corpo. Queen Aurora: *séria* Droga! O Shadow Power está tomando conta dela. Os três guardas reais vem correndo e se preparam para atacar Nightstrike. Nightstrike: DARK SUNSET! Nightstrike usa a habilidade presenteada por Dusky e acerta os três guardas, que são lançados contra a parede, eles caem desmaiados. Queen Aurora: *preocupada* O que? A Dusky transferiu os poderes dela para você? Nightstrike dá um sorriso maligno. Nightstrike: Se prepare Aurora. Porque agora você que vai morrer, e sua morte vai ser muito dolorosa. Continua... Order Powers *Light Blast - Nível 4 do Light Power *Rebuke - Nível 2 do Light Power e do Shadow Power *Light Bolt - Nível 1 do Light Power *Light Prison - Nível 5 do Light Power *Poison Smoke - Nível 4 do Poison Power *Spirit of Life - Nível máximo e indefinido do Light Power e do Shadow Power. Tipos *Royal Guards - 2 pégasos, 1 unicórnio *Commander Garlic Teeth - Terrestre *King IronWall - Unicórnio - É isso aí pessoal. Vou encerrando essa Parte por aqui. É mais uma que espero que tenham gostado e possam deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Obrigado mais uma vez pelo feedback da Parte 20 e vamos detonar no feedback dessa Parte 21 também. =D Um abraço para todos e até a próxima Parte de Red Fields. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues